


Strzaskane lustro

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, braterska miłość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrohir staje przed sytuacją, której nigdy nie chciałby doświadczać. Angstowa miniaturka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strzaskane lustro

**Author's Note:**

> No i wyszło na to, że osiągam wyższy level absurdu, tłumacząc własne teksty z angielskiego na język ojczysty. Ale tak jakoś wyszło, że tekst napisał się wyjściowo po angielsku właśnie.

**Strzaskane lustro**

Zawsze było ich dwóch. Urodzeni razem, mieli tak pozostać, dwie bratnie dusze, dwie połowy duszy. Nierozłączni.

 

Znał go, jak znał siebie. Nie było w Śródziemiu siły zdolnej ich rozdzielić. A jednak... Twarz, którą tak dobrze znał, którą widywał codziennie przez wieki, była teraz niczym więcej, jak tylko odbiciem w lustrze. Jakże miał kiedykolwiek spojrzeć na siebie i nie widzieć swego bliźniaczego brata?

 

Delikatna oprawa lustra przeleciała przez pokój, odrzucona. Przejrzysty kryształ rozprysnął się po podłodze. Elrohir stał pośrodku jak zamrożony, niezdolny uczynić ruchu. Kryształowe odłamki świeciły jasno, kpiąc z niego; błyszcząc, lecz nie pokazując już więcej twarzy, którą tak chciał zobaczyć. Pragnął i nienawidził jednocześnie.

 

Stoczyli ramię w ramię niezliczone bitwy, zawsze stając przeciw wrogom z dumą, czasem z czystą furią, czasem z lodową nienawiścią. Otarli się o śmierć wiele razy, lecz zawsze zdołali przetrwać. Wojna się skończyła, tak jak skończył się czas elfów w Śródziemiu. Bliźniaczy synowie Elronda cieszyli się ostatnimi dniami przed podjęciem ostatecznej decyzji. Wypadek w górach podczas ostatniej wycieczki, gdy nagła lawina zabrała jednego z braci ze sobą, pozostawiła drugiego w rozsypce.

 

Bo tym właśnie był. Strzaskanym lustrem bez odbicia. Odrzucony, złamany, zmiażdżony w odłamki nie do naprawienia. Doświadczył już przedtem straty i rozłąki, ale nic z tego nie mogło go przygotować na ból po odejściu Elladana. Nie było miejsca na świecie, ani w tym, który znał, ani na tajemniczym Zachodzie, które ukoiłoby jego żal.

 

Imladris było opuszczone, jego czas również minął wraz z odejściem elfów. Elrohir przywiózł brata do domu i spędził niezliczone godziny patrząc, strzegąc grobu.

 

Ta jedna rzecz, której najbardziej pragnął, położyć się obok brata i zasnąć, była tą jedną, której nie mógł uczynić. Elrohir był Półelfem, ale w głębi duszy pozostawał elfem. Nie dobiegł go zew, nakazujący pozostać w Śródziemiu jako śmiertelnik, jak Arwena. A jeśli jego pozostanie skazałoby go na patrzenie, jak siostra mierzy się z losem ludzi, obarczona  żalem po Elladanie... Nie, na to Elrohir nie był gotowy.

 

Arwena miała jedynie wiedzieć, ze jej bracia opuścili Śródziemie i odpłynęli na zachód do Valinoru. To było najlepsze wyjście, które przynajmniej jej oszczędzało bólu. A Elrohir czuł, że przynajmniej jedno z ich trojga powinno wrócić do rodziców i przywieźć ostatnie słowa od pozostałej dwójki. A przynajmniej od Arweny, bo Elladan nie dostał tej szansy, by móc cokolwiek przekazać.

 

Poza miłością. Elrohir był gotów kłamać, był gotów dać matce chociaż to. Poza tym, co jeszcze mógłby jej powiedzieć po pięciu wiekach rozłąki? Prawdę, czy litościwe kłamstwo, o ile istniało coś takiego? I czy on w ogóle znał prawdę? Łudził się, pragnął, by Elladan dokonał wyboru przed śmiercią. Elrohir nie mógł być pewny, ale to było jedyne, co miał, ta nikła nadzieja, że brat kiedyś wróci. Teraz tego nie wiedział, miał przed sobą długą podróż na rozmyślania. I całą wieczność, by poskładać strzaskane kawałki w całość, choć wątpił, by mu się to kiedykolwiek udało, jeśli Elladan zginął jako człowiek, nie elf.


End file.
